


You sure look good in my shirt

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the pitcture of Ianto in Remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	You sure look good in my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack yawned and stretched as he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Ianto was standing by the bedroom window, wearing nothing but Jack’s blue shirt.  The morning sunlight that filtered through the curtains bathed him in a golden glow. As he turned to look at Jack with a smile on his face, Jack grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Ianto shook his head; he never understood why Jack often felt the need to take pictures of him. Jack had never been able to tell him that he wanted physical reminders to help him remember when Ianto was gone, that he never wanted to forget how good Ianto looked in his shirt, when he was serving coffee, when they were making love, or any other moment they shared.

“Come here, Gorgeous.” Jack said, holding out his arms.

Ianto rolled his eyes at being called gorgeous as he walked over to the bed. Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of him. He buried his nose in the crook of Ianto’s neck and took a deep breath, inhaling the rich, musky, male scent that was pure Ianto. He nibbled his way up Ianto’s neck, pausing to suck at the pulse that throbbed in a steady rhythm against his skin. Ianto wiggled at the tickling sensation, rubbing his erection against Jack’s.  Jack hummed against his neck, then captured his mouth in a kiss that started out as light and teasing, a brief brush of lips, but soon became a breath stealing game of tongue war. Ianto finally broke free when he started to feel light headed from lack of oxygen.  He sat up, moving so he was straddling  Jack’s hips. He wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock and slowly stroked it, loving the low, growly sounds Jack made as he did.  Ianto grabbed the lube,  slicked up Jack’s cock, and positioned himself over it. He was still loose from their lovemaking last night and knew he didn’t need any prep. He let out a soft groan as he took his time, savoring the way it felt. Jack sighed as Ianto sank down on his cock, his body welcoming him as it always did. Jack brought is hands to Ianto’s face, tracing the planes of his cheek bones, the curve of his lips, and the angles of his chin with his fingertips.  He moved down Ianto’s throat, feeling his pulse speed up as Ianto began to slowly move, rolling his hips as he ground down on Jack’s cock. Jack moved his hands down Ianto’s chest,  the hair on it tickling his palms. He tweaked a nipple, making Ianto squeak.  He traced along his ribs, the firm surface of his belly,  to his hips. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto as he sat up, his hands sliding under his shirt to rest on Ianto’s back. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck as he leaned in to kiss him. Jack tightened his hold and without breaking the kiss or sliding out, rolled them so Ianto was under him. Ianto ran his hands along Jack’s shoulders as he brought his legs up to wrap around his waist as Jack began to gently rock them, slow and steady, in no hurry.

“Love being inside you,” Jack whispered, his lips right against Ianto’s ear, “love the way you feel.”

Jack teased Ianto’s ear with his tongue and breath as Ianto moaned and squirmed under him.  He sat up, grabbing Ianto’s hips to lift them so he could go deeper as he began to move faster. Ianto gave a little cry every time Jack hit his sweet spot, causing Jack to adjust his angle so he did it with every thrust causing Ianto to let loose an endless stream of babble, his hands clutching at Jack’s shoulders as his brain was flooded with pleasure. Jack grabbed Ianto’s hard, leaking cock, coating it with pre come as he began to stroke it. Ianto arched his back off the bed, thrusting into Jack’s fist as Jack thrust into him, both of them racing toward the edge. Ianto pulled Jack down into a hard bruising kiss as his orgasm hit, spilling cum over Jack’s fist. Jack pushed into Ianto as deep as he could and went perfectly still, his cock throbbing and twitching as he came. He slowly pulled out and knelt on the edge of the bed, looking at Ianto who looked completely debauched, sprawled with Jack’s shirt spread around him, his arms over his head, his kiss swollen lips curled in a smile.

“You sure look good in my shirt.” Jack informed him as he reached for his phone to record another memory.


End file.
